Zemyx goodness!
by KingdomHikari13
Summary: Zexion is quite. Demyx is annoying him. Zexion ask's what he wants. Demyx sing! Chapter Two up! Zexion wants to sleep. Demyx wants Dr. Pepper. Axel is evil. NO YAOI! I dislike Yaoi, so no Yaoi. Review! Review!
1. Cookies!

"... Are you always this quite?" Demyx asked, poking Zexion on his head. Zexion uncrossed his legs and growled, then put his book down. 

"Number IX! I'm reading! Please leave me alone." He opened his book once again and starting reading, hoping Demyx would go away.

"Why are you so quite?" The blonde asked but it sounded more like a whine.

"... I'm reading.."

"Whacha reading?" Demyx asked sitting down next to him.

".. _Marquis de Sade_..." Zexion reponded slowly.

"Oh... Did you steal that from Larxene?"

"... She _lend_ it to me..." Zexion flipped a page, now on page **96**. _(Wink, wink)_

"... Wanna hear a song?" The Melodious Nocturne asked, calling his sitar by opening his hand.

"No." The manipulator said blandly.

"Well I'm gonna play it anyway." Demyx stuburnly exhaled. (I'm trying to use big words!)

Zexion shut his.. or Larxene's book and stood up.

"The song's for you, it's called _'The Quite Song_' song!" Zexion stood there, staring at Demyx.

"Are you okay?" He asked slowly, still staring at the blonde.

"No, but I'll feel better if you hear my song!" Zexion stoped staring and sat down, giving Demyx a sigh that seemed to say, _"... Let's get this over with.."_.

"Yay! Okay," Demyx started to play a soft beat, "Iffff you're quite and you know it, say _"Shhh!"_! If you're quite and you know it read a book! If you're quite and you know it, and you really wanna show it, if you're quite and you know it shout _"Cookies!"_!" It ended in a loud bang and a very quite Zexion started a staring contest with Demyx.

"Did you like it, Zexy?" Demyx asked, putting his sitar down.

"... Um... Yeah..." He aswered slowly and comfusedly (Spelling?).

"Yay! Want a cookie, Zexy!?" Demyx asked bouncing up and down.

"I know what I want, but it's not a cookie." Demyx gave him a shocked face when he saw Zexion picked up the crused book.

"Z-Zexy?" Demyx whined with the world's hugest puppy dog eyes. Zexion chuckled and put the book down.

"Just kidding," He got up and put on a small, tiny smile, then walked to the kitchen, "Are you coming?"

Demyx followed like a little happy puppy, "Yes, I have another song, wanna hear it?!"

"No thanks, I want-"

_**Ami: If I get FIVE Reviews, I'll make Chapter Two! I already have a cute idea with Demyx singing an even cuter song!! So please let me write it, I NEED Five reviews! I don't care if it says,**_ "Write more!" _**Just as long as I know you guys are really reading this, and I'm not wasting my time! Thank you!**_


	2. Dr Pepper!

_**Ami: Hello!... I'm sorry if you want yaoi, because just readding it makes me very quisy... So I can't write it... I can't even write Kairi and Sora kissing... so.. Sorry if you wanted yaoi.. BUT! I got a cute idea from my Dr. Pepper! I love you Dr. Pepper! On to the story!**_

"No thanks, I want to go to bed..." Zexion sighed, "I'll hear it later.."

"But... I wanna playyyy!!!" Demyx whined.

"... In the morning..."

"... Okay.. So! Do you like midnight snacks?! I like waking up and stealing Zemnas' crackers! Do you like crackers? He wakes up, and goes to eat his crackers and they're gone because I eated them all... and he asks me who eateded them in his _ssllllooooww_ voice, and then I say that Axel did it! And then he gets mad, and _'talks'_ to him and then comes back and says then Axel said that I eated them and then... I put on my _big Demyx eyes_, and then he says he's sorry for yelling at me! It's fun!"

"..." Zexion stood there with a face like.. like... like this, _-,-_! Then he walked out the kitchen slowly... still looking at the smile on Demyx's face, then went to his room...

* * *

_Whine..._

"ZZZ..."

_Whine..._

"Mmmm!"

_Whine!_

"Agh!" Zexion got up and went to the door.. only to find, the one, the only, Demyx, "Go to sleep, number XI..."

"But Zexy!!!" he whined and put on even bigger puppy eyes then the ones from the book room.

Zexion shut his eyes so he wouldn't give into his cuteness, "What do you fancy at this hour?" he reopened his eyes slowly and looked at the cute little boy... man.. I think, before him.

"Um... what's that mean?" Demyx asked putting his head to the side making the cute _'not understanding puppy pose'_.

"What do you want!?" He shouted, closing his eyes again... But then again, he just had to close his left eye, sence he can't really see much in his right eye becuse of all that hair! It's _smexy_!

"Oh, I want some Dr. Pepper! But Axel won't let me go near Xemnas' room... So can you turn me into Saix!? He'll let him go though!" Demyx grinned like a wild man.

"... Can't you just sing him something, or use your... _Demyx eyes_?" Zexion turned around so he could go to sleep again, but Demyx stood at the door way.

* * *

"ZZZ.."

_Whine..._

"Zzzz..."

_Whine..._

"Arg, Demyx get out of my room!" Zexion turned to his side to find.. no, not Demyx.. a puppy... _a water puppy_.. with the biggest eyes ever, "Demyx!?"

Demyx intured the room with a scared look on his face, "Yeah?"

"Get this thing away from me! It's wetting my sheets!" Zexion shooed away the puppy with his arm.

"Arr..." Demyx opened his arms and the water puppy went inside the embrace.

"Why and how did you make that?"

"Because puppys are cute, and water.. so if Axel picked it up, he would sizzle and then Xemnas would wake up!" Demyx gave himself a pat on the back with a wide grin.

"So why was it in my room?..." Zexion narrowed his eyes in a scary way.

"Because he _woves_ you! Hey look, it's morning! You know what that means!" Demyx opened his hand hand and his sitar was in check.

"What?"

"I get to play for you! You said in the morning and it's 6:00 am! Soooo; _There was a Demyx had a friend and Zexion was his name-o, Z-e-x-i-o-n, Z-e-x-i-o-n, Z-e-x-i-o-n, and Zexion was his name-o!"_

"... Are all of your songs about me?"

"No! I have songs about everyone! But you're my fav person to sing about!" After the words left Demyx's lips, a very-very small blush graced Zexion little nose.

"I played _'The Pyro song'_ song for Axel... and he kicked me... and I played Roxas' song and he got mad, and Zemnas' called me _'foolish'_. And Saix said it was stuped because there wasn't a moon in it. And the others were very mean... But you like your songs! Because you don't hit me after I'm done!"

"..." Zexion sighed and walked to Demyx, "I have better idea for you to get the..."

"Dr. Pepper!?" Demyx boucned up and down on his boots.

"Yeah... come."

_**Ami: So after that, Zexion had his first Dr. Pepper, and Demyx had his 893,947,484,358th Dr. Pepper... Axel was easyly gone when Roxas came with them... They went to Twilight Town for Sea-salt icecream. The End! Because I can't make anymore up!... Luh! Too much Dr. Pepper...**_


End file.
